The Hugh O-Brian Youth Foundation whose emphasis is to enable young people to develop leadership skills will utilize its program activities to include alcohol abuse and alcoholism prevention program. The elements, such as attitudes, values, self-perception, coping and decision making are similar. The method for selecting youth (high school sophomores) calls for nomination by peers and adults based on accomplishments. Some ten thousand community schools participate each year. Information and a packet of materials describing how the nominated student, school principal and teacher can work together to develop alcohol education programs will be contained in a letter to be sent to each student and school principal. Other groups such as State and local alcoholism agencies, Jaycees and community groups will assist. In addition, since this is a collaborative project, the National Institute on Alcohol Abuse and Alcoholism will work closely with the principal investigator.